Two Hearts Beat As One
by K.Tynese
Summary: This is the story of how Nessie fights hard to break away from her family to be with the one who had her heart and soul. Follow the journey as Nessie and Jake's love grows over the years and how her parents learn to come to terms that Nessie is not their little girl anymore, but a woman. Jacob's woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's Pov**

I sat looking out of my window into the dense forest. I sighed as I stood and looked around my room in my parents house; boxes lined the walls as we prepared to move yet again. Here I was fully grown for the past 5 months and I still was unable to live my life. I walked over to my cherry wood book shelf and looked at all the pictured that lined it. Every picture brought a memory to mind and it caused a smile to form across my face. My eyes settled on one where I was about 3 in human years, which made me look about 11 yrs old. I was sitting on a porch swing in our house in Alaska, I was smiling big and Jacob had his head thrown back in laughter. My smile faltered as I thought about him.

"What you doing sweetie?" my mom asked as her voice brought me out of my thoughts and caused me to turn to look at her. Bella Cullen was very beautiful with her long mahogany brown hair and slight but curvy body. She smiled at me and I tried to return it but I knew it looked fake.

"Nothing really" I told her as I walked to my bed and glanced around my room again. I was sick of all the moving around and I didn't try to hid my distaste over the fact. My mom sighed and walked towards me at a human pace to join me on my bed. She grabbed my hand in her cold on and sighed.

"Renesmee I know you don't want to move again but it is what we have to do to protect ourselves you know that" I rolled my eyes and looked away from her. She knew that was not the problem here.

"Well then what is the problem then?" she asked I quickly turned my head to look at her and realized that I had projected my thoughts to her. I snatched my hand from her and stood while I ignored the hurt look on her face.

"There is only one place I want to move and you know it" I told her softly trying really hard not to get upset with my mother.

"Well sweet heart you know that we can't let you move to La Push just yet" she paused for a moment and I just stared at her with a blank face, she continued "we only had you for seven years" I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head to keep myself from exploding on her, when I opened them my dad was standing in my door way looking at me with a blank face and I returned it.

"Renesmee calm yourself" he said and came to sit with my mother on my bed. When had this become the hang out spot I thought to myself as I eyed them, not really wanting to talk to either one of them at this moment.

"Well tough you need to learn that this is the way it is and you will NOT be moving to La Push with Jacob anytime soon" I glared at him and tried to contain the anger but I knew it was coming.

"And why the hell not...huh?" I asked and looked at both of them, my mother with a hurt expression on her face and my father with rage burning in his eyes, but I didn't really give a shit at this moment.

"Watch your mouth Renesmee" my father warned but there was no going back now and he knew it.

"Why I am a grown woman and I should be able to make my own decisions and not be dictated by you. I want to live with the man that I love, I want to marry him and have kids and start my life. Why are you trying so hard to stop me" I said getting louder and louder as spoke what I was feeling. I was tired of having this same argument over and over again. I was tired of moving every other year and I was tired of having to keep moving Jacob farther and farther from his home when we both wanted to be there.

"So this is him that's putting these thoughts and ideas in your mind" my father roared while standing and glaring down at me, I didn't falter but my mother quickly stood and stepped in between us.

"Edward" she said in a quiet but warning tone, causing him to take a step back.

"You know what I'm out of here" I said walking to the door

"Your grounded" my father said closing the space behind me as I walked to the front door. My family was sitting in the living room, some gave me looks of pity others had looks of triumph on there faces but I didn't care there was only place I wanted to be and that was where I was going now.

"NO YOUR NOT" my father yelled causing me to stop in my tracks and turn to him, I was so angry and frustrated that I now had tears in my eyes.

"You know dad I love you so much but all your doing is pushing me away" I said as I looked him in his golden eyes, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly relaxed his shoulders but I had more to say to him. " I know you love me and fell cheated out of having the full experience of raising a child but you need to understand something" I paused and took a deep breath, his eyes snapped open and he glared at me already knowing what I was going to say but I felt that everyone in this house needed to hear it so I was going to say it out loud. " Yes I am you daughter, but I am Jacob's period. I belong to him now" and with that said I turned and walked out the door not regretting one word I said.

_4 years ago_

"_Ness sweetie where are you" Bella yelled as she walked through the forest trying to find her trickster of a daughter. She heard a giggle and looked up to see Renesmee standing on a branch of a huge oak tree. _

"_What are you doing up there?" Bella asked and with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips, Nessie giggled again jumping down from the branch landing gracefully on the balls of her feet. _

"_Nothing mommy just looking around" Bella nodded and grabbed Nessie's hand and began to walk her to their cottage in the woods._

"_We need to have a talk when we get home OK" Nessie looked up at her mom and furrowed her eyebrows at her not liking the tone of her voice when she said that._

"_Why what's going on" she asked hoping she could pull the thoughts from her mother's head but she couldn't her mom was blocking her. Over the years Renesmee learned that she could pull thoughts out of people minds as well as project them into theirs, but she couldn't do it to her mom unless she let her._

"_Nothing really, we just need to have a talk" Bella said not looking back at her daughter knowing she would be able to see the lie in her eyes. When they arrived at the house Nessie let go of her mother's hand and ran to hug her father._

"_Hi Daddy" she squeaked as he hugged her back tightly. Edward breathed in her scent of strawberry's and vanilla and smiled into her hair._

"_Hey baby how was the woods" he asked her as he carried her into the house. Even though Nessie looked about 7 years old she was truly only just welcoming her 3__rd__ birthday in a couple of days._

"_It was fun I was trying to see all the way to La Push but I couldn't" Nessie babbled on not noticing the frown that crossed Edwards face when she mentioned La Push._

"_That's...interesting" Edward said sitting on the couch and pulling Nessie closer to him on his lap feeling as if she was going to leave him at any minute._

"_So what did we have to talk about Nessie asked" Bella sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She loved how smart and advanced her daughter was but sometimes she wished she was a normal almost 3 year old. She grabbed Nessie's hands in hers and looked at Edward quickly and he nodded at her telling her to begin._

"_So Nessie you know we have been living in Forks for a long time now right?" Bella asked and Nessie nodded with a smile on her face, she loved Forks and never wanted to leave._

"_Well" Bella continued "we have to leave now and move on to another place" Nessie frowned and chewed on her bottom lip._

"_When you say we who do you mean exactly" Nessie asked knowing that the answer was going to be only her vampire family. Edward having heard her thoughts clutched his hands into fist and glanced at Bella whose attention was only on Nessie at the moment._

"_It means the Cullen's sweetie" Bella told her daughter softly while running a hand down her cheek to try and comfort her._

"_What about Jake?" Nessie asked with tears in her eyes, he was her best friend and she couldn't leave him. He needed her._

"_Renesmee" Edward groaned closing his eyes and leaning back. He didn't like that thought she had, he wished he didn't have to share her with the dog._

"_Well I don't think Jake wants to leave his pack sweetheart" Bella said glancing at Edward quickly knowing that he would in a heartbeat. She didn't want to leave him behind and hurt him, she done that enough to him, but Edward was adamant that he stayed behind and let them have time with Nessie to themselves._

"_I could ask" Nessie said with a sob not wanting to even think about what it would be like to not have Jacob to play with everyday._

"_NO" Edward shouted standing to his feet and placing Nessie on the couch, he began to pace and then stopped suddenly when he heard Jacob's thoughts. He half growled half groaned as Nessie jumped to her feet and raced to the door and swung it open tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_J..Jaa...kee" She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her softly._

"_What's the matter Ness?" he asked getting anxious by the way she was crying, he glanced at Bella who looked guilty then at Edward who just looked pissed._

"_We're leaving...c..caan you come too?" Nessie managed to get out as she gripped Jacob harder thinking he might disappear if she let go of him._

"_Um...I guess. But where exactly are you going?" Jacob asked still confused as he pushed Nessie away from him slightly so he could look into the eyes that made him feel whole._

"_We're moving" Nessie wailed as she stared into Jacob's eyes. Jacob nodded and stood quickly and glared at Edward and Bella._

"_And I guess I was invited to come huh?" he asked them both but looked at Bella as he said it, she looked down at her feet not wanting to meet his eyes._

"_But Jake you have to come your my best friend" Nessie said tugging on his shorts from behind him, Jacob glared at the parents for a second more before turning and smiling at Nessie._

"_I would follow you anywhere Ness no invitation needed" Nessie smiled wide and jumped up and down._

"_That's awesome" she squealed as she wiped the tears from her face and then jumped into Jacob's arms._

"_See mommy I knew he would say yes" Nessie said over Jacob's shoulder as she hugged him. Jacob glared at the wall knowing that Nessie being in his arms was the only reason he wasn't exploding into a giant wolf at the moment. Bella chewed her lip as she watched her best friend give a promise to her daughter that she once gave to him and he turned down. Edward stood there stiff as a bored trying really hard to not rip his daughters best friend to shreds._

"_So when are we moving?" Nessie asked looking around at the people who meant the most to her not knowing that soon their would be a shift inside of her that would have make her look at everything differently._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have decided that this is going to be from Nessie's Pov through out the whole story. I will keep the flashbacks in 3rd person so that everyone can get a feel of what happened in the past and led to the future. The flashbacks will not take place through out the whole story, it's just to get a peek into the lives before the relationship happened. Also thanks to all those that viewed my story and to the reviews I got, but I would be extremely happy if I got some more. Anyways on to Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, it's all S.M, but I do love the world she created.**

I pulled up at Jake's house and just sat in the car as the rain pounded around me. I was angry and sad and just...everything. I didn't understand why my parents acted this way about me and Jake; they off all people knew that one day I was going to be with him. A light tap on my window shook me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Jacob standing in the rain looking worried, I sighed and opened my car door causing him to take a step back.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, I shrugged and looked him over. He was so beautiful; I never seen a man as beautiful as him ever in my short life. His dark eyes looked intense as he studied me back, neither one of us caring about the down pour that surrounded us. I took everything about him in. The way his black t-shirt clung even tighter to his sculpted chest due to the rain, to the way the muscles in his arms rolled as he shoved his hands into his tan cargo pants. Even the man' s legs were too good to be true in their muscled perfection.

"Baby talk to me" he spoke again, I could clearly hear the distress in his voice. I nodded my head and walked over to him, his arms already open to accept me in his warm embrace. I breathed him in, his scent instantly calmed me. I loved the smell of him, he smelled like cedar with a hint of spice the best smell in the world.

"It's my parents" I trailed off not really wanting to continue but knowing that I had to "were moving again" I said in a whisper so low that a human would not have been able to hear it. I felt Jacob tense as I held onto him tighter never wanting to let him go.

"Let's get out of this rain" he said as he unwound my arms from around his torso and turned to walk into his home. I trailed behind him taking in his beautiful house before me not knowing if I would every see it again. Jacob had become a very accomplished man once we moved out to Alaska several years ago. He got his GED went to college and got a business degree, he now worked as a full time mechanic at Bobby's Auto Shop. He made good money, but most of it came from his investments and stocks. I knew he was waiting to go back to La Push so that he could open up his own shop there, but I also knew that he wasn't going back there unless I was coming with him.

"So where to this time?" He asked flopping down on the over sized black couch, I shrugged as sat beside him making sure that my thigh was touching his. I always felt the need to be as close as possible to him, I didn't know if it was because of the imprint or because I was so deeply in love with him, but that was the way it was every time I was anywhere near him.

"I didn't stick around to ask" I told him looking at him out the corner of my eye. I knew he was pissed, because hell so was I, but a pissed Nessie and a pissed Jacob were two different things.

"I can't keep doing this Ness" Jacob said after a couple of minutes of silence. I swear I think I heard my heart stop beating at his words. I quickly turned to him knowing the confusion showed all over my face.

"What do you mean?" I managed to choke out through the knot that had formed in my throat.

"This moving around constantly, I have a duty to my pack and I need to go home" he said with a sigh then ran a hand through his short cropped inky hair.

"Jacob?" I question now on the brink of tears, he couldn't leave me. What would I do without him, I needed to be where ever he was. He looked at me and gently whipped the tears from my cheeks and then smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Ness I didn't mean it the way it came out, what I meant was that we need to talk to your parents because this is getting ridiculous. I have followed all the rules they put in place so that I could be with you but enough is enough. I'm taking you home with me with or without their blessing" I sighed in relief but then stiffened at the thought of the confrontation that would cause. I didn't want a fight between my dad and Jacob, or worst the wolves and my family. To be honest they were both my families, and I would not choose. I looked at Jacob and the seriousness he held in his face and knew that I would have to choose to stay and move with my family and possibly drag him with me and then one day have him resent me for it, or stand by my man and do what I had to do for me and have my family angry at me for a little while but forgive me later on in life.

"Baby I don't want you to choose between me and your family, I never want that. You just say the word and I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to. I'm just letting you know how I feel about the situation were in." my heart melted at his words, of course he wouldn't want me to choose he always put me first. I knew at that moment what my decision was, I would put Jacob and his needs above mine and I would stand by him, against my family or anyone else that threaten our happiness.

"I love you Ness" Jacob whispered with his eyes closed, just then is when I realized that I had unintentionally projected my thoughts to him through our skin to skin contact where our legs were touching.

"I love you too My Jacob" I told him with a smile and then leaned in and pecked his lips softly before cuddling into his side, happy that I would get to spend eternity with this man, this great beautiful powerful man.

_2 years ago_

"_Nessie just put the dress on" Alice screeched as she tried to get her niece ready for her very first date, Nessie sighed and did as she was told regretting saying yes to the date in the first place._

"_You look so beautiful" Bella said as he swept a piece of hair behind Nessie' s ear and smiled at her lovingly, she was so happy that her daughter was getting out there and playing the field._

"_Gee thanks" Nessie replied dully as she looked in the floor length mirror at her self. She was technically 5 years old but looked like she could be 15. Her bronze curly hair hand been oiled and tamed for 3 hours so that it could hang over right shoulder while a clip held up the left side. She had on modest makeup, mascara and eye liner to enhance her eyes and some lip gloss, nothing too over the top. She wore a red figure hugging halter dress that stopped at her knees and some black pumps. Nessie could not lie, she was very happy with the end result just not the occasion for it._

"_I wish you would stop scowling Renesmee" Alice said as she stood back to take in her work_

"_Humph" was the only response she gave as she turned from her reflection ad looked at her mom and two aunts. To her surprise her Aunt Rosalie had not said much all night._

"_Doesn't she look absolutely beautiful Rose" Bella gushed as she took in her daughters beauty, Rosalie smiled and nodded, but the smile did not reach her eyes._

"_Yeah you do Ness too bad it's all for nothing" Bella jerked around to look at her sister-in-law not really understanding what she meant._

"_Let it go Rose and let Nessie enjoy her night" Alice commented before flashing out of the room quickly, Nessie rolled her eyes at Alice's comment while thinking she couldn't be more wrong. Bella eyes Rosalie cautiously not really knowing what to make of her comment._

"_Come Ness let's go wait for your date" Bella said holding a hand out to Nessie to take._

"_I'll be down in a minute mom I need to get my clutch" Nessie said hoping her mom would leave so that she could talk to her aunt for a minute by themselves. Bella nodded and headed for the door, before stepping out she stole a warning glance towards Rosalie and then finally left them two alone._

"_Nessie sweetie why are you doing this?" Rosalie asked knowing her niece did not want to attend this date tonight. Nessie sighed and stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand in hers._

"_Because the person I want to go on a date with doesn't see me the way I see him" Nessie said as she thought about the way Jacob had changed in her eyes. Gone were the brotherly feelings for him, now whenever she seen him butterflies would soar in her stomach. Every touch made her skin dance with flames, and his smile alone set her soul on fire. Rosalie scrunched her nose at the images that fluttered through her mind of Jacob that Nessie had once again unintentionally projected._

"_Sorry" Nessie mumbled to her aunt as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks as the blush covered them._

"_It's OK I just don't see Jacob the way you do" Rosalie said as she led Nessie to her bed to sit down. Rose and Jacob had come a long way in their relationship. They were real life genuine friends, it did not happen over night but Rosalie came to find out what a good person her was regardless of how bad he smelt to her._

"_Aunt Rose I really don't want to go tonight, I just said yes to get a rise out of Jacob and that didn't even work" Nessie said exasperated that her plan back fired and she was now being forced to explore other options, as her parents put it. Rosalie stifled a laugh at her nieces words, Nessie had no idea how much Jacob hated the idea of her dating anyone but him. He was waiting for Nessie to grow little more for them to begin a relationship, the imprint would let him know when it was time for that, and right now it was telling him that she needed him as a friend more than a love interest._

"_Ness you know I am on your side 100% but you should just go out tonight and enjoy yourself, don't think of it as a date but more as hanging out with a friend" Nessie thought over her aunt's words and smiled thinking she could actually get through the night without ripping the poor boys head off._

"_Nessie he's here" Alice said as she rushed past the room looking only like a white blur, Nessie sighed and stood as her other aunt did._

"_Thanks for the advice Auntie" Rosalie smiled at Nessie and then hugged her_

"_Anytime sweetie" they released their embrace and made their way to the stairs, Rosalie half dragging Nessie there. By the time they got down the hall the door bell was ringing causing Nessie to stop her pursuit and think about running back into her room._

"_Renesmee get down here" Edward said forcefully, having heard the whole conversation through their thoughts made him mad. Nessie obeyed instantly and went to open the door to see a smiling Josh standing there with a dozen white roses._

"_These are for you" he said handing them to her, Nessie gave a small smile and handed them to Rose._

"_Thanks" she mumbled and then turned to her family "Alright see you guys later" she then quickly walked onto the porch and shut the door with a sigh. Josh was an OK looking guy, he stood about 6'1" and had a swimmers body, long, lean, and muscular. He had dark brown hair and an olive skin tone, his eyes were gray and he had an amazing smile, that much Nessie would admit. Nessie decided that she was going to take Rosalie's advice and just pretend that she was just hanging out with him for kicks._

"_You look really beautiful"Josh told her as he opened his car door for her, her was 17 and a senior at her high school. _

"_Thanks" Nessie replied with a genuine smile that disappeared as soon as she seen her father's smug smile in the window. Josh got in the car and pulled off, they went to a restaurant and had dinner, Nessie didn't mind because she enjoyed human food almost as much as she enjoyed blood. The dinner went smooth and she even found herself laughing at his jokes and carrying on a conversation with him. After dinner they took a walk in the park and then sat on a bench and looked at what stars they could see. Then he took her home and as they stood on the front step Nessie smiled at Josh but knew for sure that she didn't want anyone but Jacob._

"_I had a really good time tonight Renesmee" Josh said leaning in to get closer to her_

"_Yeah me too" Nessie said as she took a step back hoping he would realize that she wanted her personal space._

"_We should do this again?" Josh said even though it sounded more like a question to her ears, she frowned when she heard rustling in the bushes. She knew who was there, and she also knew that he wanted her to know he was there because he would never give himself away on any other occasion._

"_I don't know Josh" Nessie said knowing that she really just wanted to run into the trees and see her Jacob._

"_OK we'll see then" Josh said moving closer and taking advantage of her being distracted. Before Nessie knew what was happening his lips were on hers and she froze for a second from shock and revulsion. The kiss just didn't fell right to her, their was no spark, no anything. Josh released her lips after she pushed him off of her a little trying hard to restrain herself from hurting him. He had a dazzling smile on his face while Nessie tried to hold back the urge to vomit her entire dinner._

"_See you Monday" Josh said when the porch light flicked on, and he made his way to his car. Nessie stayed on the porch until his car disappeared and then bolted into the woods so she could find Jacob. Then into the silence of the night a ear splitting howl rang through the trees, it sounded so painful and anguished that Nessie stopped her pursuit and dropped to her knees tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt ice cold hands on he shoulders, she turned and seen it was her Aunt Rosalie._

"_Shh Nessie it's OK we'll find him and bring him home" Nessie nodded and looked at her Uncle Emmett who she just realized was there with pleading eyes. He smiled down at his niece and dashed off to find Jacob. He had always liked Jacob, but kept his distance until him and Rosalie began getting along. He would miss the brotherly love he shared with the wolf if he ran off again like he did all those years ago. He knew he would find him, he knew he had to because no one else cared to look but him and Rose. Emmett knew that Jacob and Nessie were made for each other and he would not let his niece fall to pieces because his brother and new sister were being dumb asses. Nessie watched as Emmett ran off and another sob broke through her body, she didn't know why she felt like this she wasn't even sad until she heard Jacob's howl. And then it hit her, his anguish became hers but she didn't understand why. She turned into her aunt and sobbed more as her mind raced with questions and her heart ached with pain._

"_We'll stay here until he's back" Rosalie whispered as she rubbed her nieces back, Nessie nodded with relief and the two waited for Jacob's return._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sigh...it all belongs to the talented S.M.**

Jacob and I walked hand in hand into the big house. I was a little nervous about the conversation that was about to take place but I made sure I had a blank expression on my face, not wanting to let it show through.

"Hey Jake" my mom said appearing before us with a brilliant smile on her face, I raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Jake to see that he was smiling back at her but not with the same enthusiasm as her.

"Hey Bells, where's Edward?" Jake asked scanning the empty living room, I let my hearing stretched and noticed she was the only one home, which was unusual to say the least. Many members of my family were always home, never an empty house. My mother shrugged and grabbed Jacob's arm pulling him from me and to the large white couch that sat against the wall.

"Well Carlisle is at the hospital, Alice and Jasper went shopping and the rest went hunting" she explained sitting right next to Jacob forcing me take a seat across from them on the slightly smaller couch. I eyed my mother suspiciously but said nothing. Jake nodded at her and then looked at me giving me the smile that I loved and lit my soul on fire, I couldn't help but smile back and get lost in the depth of his eyes. I was brought back to the present by my mom clearing her throat loudly. What is up with her I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes at her, she turned to Jake again with a large smile.

"So what brings you by?" she asked him as if nothing was wrong with the way she was acting.

"We actually wanted to talk to both you and Edward but I guess we can just talk to you and you tell him" my mom nodded her head with a furrowed brow. Jake cleared his throat and looked at me quickly silently asking for my help.

"Mom Jake wants to go back to La Push and I want to go with him, I understand that you want more time with me but my place is with him" I said with much conviction in my voice, she looked at me quickly and then focused her attention back on Jacob.

"Why are you so adamant to take my daughter away from me?" she asked him softly, but her tone was anything but friendly. Sensing this I quickly stood and walked over to where they sat and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Come on Bella you know it's not like that. I love Ness and you know you would go anywhere Edward goes because of the love you have for him" My mom narrowed her eyes at Jake and stood to her feet and began pacing mumbling to her self, she was speaking so fast I could not catch what she was saying.

"Well why can't you just come with us, or do you not love Renesmee enough to follow her everywhere" My mother spat at Jacob with malice, I gasped at her words and grabbed his hand firmly in mine to try and calm him down, his body was trembling and his eyes looked like death.

"How dare you" Jacob said in a deadly whisper "You know I love your daughter more than anybody and anyone and I would follow her anywhere" Jake stopped and took a deep breath with his eyes closed, I knew he was trying to bring the wolf back in.' _Its OK Jake, calm down. I love you My Jacob'_

I projected to him, I could feel his body relax a little but his jaw was still clenched tightly.

"Mom I can't believe you would say something like that" I said turning to her but not letting go of Jacob's hand "You know how we fell about each other" she looked at me with angry eyes, I didn't know what was going on with her or why she was looking at me with so much anger at this moment. I stood to go to her but Jake tighten his hand around mine not letting me take a step in my mother's direction. I didn't know if it was because he thought she was going to hurt me, or if it was because I was the only keeping him from hurting her, his best friend.

"I would never hurt her DOG" my mother spat at Jacob, disgust lacing her tone. I took a step back, but instead of standing next to Jake I stood in front of him.

"You will not disrespect him in front of me, do you understand me?" I asked in a hiss, I was surprised at my tone of voice especially since it was directed towards my own mother. I felt like shit at the moment but didn't falter in my stance. My mother's eyes soften as she looked at me standing protectively in front of Jacob, he was still tense and gripping my hand so tightly that if I were human I'm sure ever bone in my hand would me broken.

"Now like I was saying I am moving to La Push with Jacob, I will come visit often but enough is enough. I can't keep going on letting you and dad dictate my life, I am a fully grown hybrid, and a grown woman who can make her own decisions in life" My mother nodded and looked at me with sad eyes, I relaxed my stance and moved to stand next to Jacob. He stood as well and looked at my mother blankly.

"Let's go baby" he said to me softly rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand, the feeling and the pet name made me smile a little.

"I'll be back later OK" I said told more than asked my mom, she nodded stiffly and then looked down at her feet. I turned to go to the door when she spoke again.

"What about me?" she asked in a whisper so low I almost missed it, my heart broke at her voice and I turned back to her but she was not looking at me with pleading eyes. No she was looking at Jacob with a look in her eyes that I have never seen, I almost wanted to turn and go on the porch to give them some privacy. Almost, but not really. My blood started to boil a little and I tugged on Jake's hand sharply not even moving him an inch but getting his attention. The look he wore was anguish as he turned to look at me, then he quickly glance at my mother before sighing.

"Can you give us a minute babe?" I looked at him, mouth slightly open. He was fucking kidding right, I don't know what little silent moment they just went through that caused Jacob to go from looking like he wanted to kill my mom to looking like he wanted to hold her. My anger sky rocketed at that moment, I knew Jacob was once in love with my mother, I also knew that they've kissed twice. I knew that once he imprinted on me all that love turned into a brother sister kind of love, or that's what they've told me, but the look on my mom's face said something a little different.

"You joking right?" I asked once I finally found my voice, I was a little surprised that at how clam and steady it came out since inside my body it felt like there was a tornado go on inside with all my raging emotions. Jake gave me a pleading look that just screamed 'trust me' I gripped his hand tighter and sighed. 'Five minutes' I projected sternly and turned to walk out the door, I got two steps away before I felt Jacob's large warm hands grab me around my waist and spin me around. Before I knew what was happening he had me in a passionate kiss, it was slow and sensual and erased all the doubt that I once held in my head.

"Let's make that 2 minutes" he whispered against my lips after breaking the kiss, I nodded and lightly kissed him again before making my way to the front door. I stole a quick glance at my mother before walking out the door and to my car to give them their privacy. The look on her face confused me, she had a small smile on her face that did not reach her eyes and looked pained a little. I sat in the drivers side and turned the key to my Ford Explorer, I let the sounds of the radio drown out my thoughts and just relaxed as I waited for Jake to come out of the house. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and why I couldn't stay to hear the conversation. My mother's actions surprised me today and I tried to think back on all the times me and Jake were openly affectionate around her to see how she reacted, but sadly I could not think of any because when ever I was around Jacob he consumed me and all my senses were directed towards him. I glance at the clock on the dash and notice that 8 minutes had passed since I came and sat in the truck. I placed my hand on the door handle and contemplated going back in the house to see what was taking so long. She finally made her mind up when Jake came walking out of the house with a sort of dazed look on his face, I furrowed my eyebrows and jumped out of the car and rushed to him.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?" I asked as soon as I reached him, he looked at me for a moment, a really long moment, from head to toe and then back again. I shifted in place feeling a little self conscious at his scrutiny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked in small voice not knowing what was going on with him.

"You really beautiful you know that?" He questioned as he stepped closer to me, I did not step back as his tall 6'7" inch frame toward over my 5'8" body. "Everything about you is beautiful" he whispered in my ear and then kissed me just below it causing a shiver to run down my spine, I grabbed on to his arms and felt how the muscled tensed and rolled at my touch. "I love you Renesmee" he said then started trailing kisses over my jaw line and then finally placing a soft kiss on my lips. I was so wrapped up in the sensation of his kisses that I didn't question him further. "Lets get out of here" he told me his voice deep and clouded over in lust, I nodded dumbly and let him help me climb into the passenger side of my car. He got in and smiled at me while grabbing my hand in his, as the lusty thoughts cleared my mind I slowly began to wonder what that display was about. Not being able to help myself I started digging through Jacob's thoughts, it was hard to find what I was looking for because he was careful not to think of them out right. Finally when I was about to give I heard something that sounded promising.

'What the fuck was Bella thinking, and how the hell am I supposed to hide that from Edward let alone Nessie' I looked over at him and studied him for a moment, he looked over at me and smiled bringing my hand to his lips and kissing each of my knuckles before laying in back on his lap. I sighed with pleasure and then listened more to see what it was that my mother said to him, then out of no where it popped out screaming in to my head on repeat over and over. I snatched my hand from Jacob's quickly not wanting to hear anymore and turned in my seat to look at him my eyes big and unbelieving. Jacob turned to me as well able to look at me for a couple of seconds before having to concentrate on the road again.

"What" he questioned wondering why I snatched my hand from his so suddenly I'm sure. I stared at him for s second before tears formed in my eyes.

"I can't believe she said that" I whispered, I watched as his eyes went from confusion to understanding then to angry.

"Damn it Renesmee" he yelled and gripped the steering wheel tighter, using both hands now that I took mine from his. "I was going to tell you when we got home, I didn't want you to hear it like that" I eyed him for a moment tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt angry, betrayed and stupid all at the same time.

"Ness you got to believe me when I say what she said is no where near true" I looked into his eyes as he drove never breaking eye contact with me, I could see the pure honesty in his eyes and nodded at him smiling softly.

"I believe" I told him and reached over to kiss his cheek, and I did believe him. I knew one thing for sure though when I got home me and my mother were going to have a talk. I let her words flutter through my mind again and I scowled.

' Really Jacob you know the only thing tying you to my daughter is this imprint thing. I'm sure if you left her you would be fine and so would she. Besides the only thing that made you fall in love with her was her eyes. You always say it "your eyes are the most beautiful things ever" and whose eyes are those Jacob, mine. Your still in love with me and dragging my daughter along because you can't have what you always wanted'

The nerve of her to say those things about me, about Jacob. Yes he always does compliment my eyes, and yes they were inherited by my mother but I know he would love me if I had no eyes at all. The thought of that made me smile and reach out a hand and grab Jake's large one, I intertwined ours hands and fingers and kissed his palm before placing it on my lap. I let the feel of him over take me as I prepared myself for what I knew was going to come and ultimately cause a rift between me and my mother.

_2 years ago_

_'9 days, 9 horrible terrible fucking days' Nessie thought to herself as she paced up and down her room, she was pretty sure that she was going to leave indentation marks there. It had been 9 days since Jacob ran off and Emmett went to bring him home. 'What the hell can they be doing for nine damn days' Nessie rambled on in her head. She was scared, worried, hurt, and now angry, all she wanted to do was sit at home and wait for Jacob to return but her parents made she went to school to keep up pretenses. At the moment Nessie could have cared less about school, all she was worried about was getting her Jacob back to where he belonged...with her._

"_Nessie I wish you would come and eat" Bella said looking at her daughter with worry. She was angry that Jacob had run off and left her daughter to be miserable. Nessie looked at Bella quickly but did not stop her pacing._

"_I'm fine" Nessie lied and then walked over to her window to look out and see if she could see her wolf bounding through the trees. When she seen nothing she sighed and turned to see her mother still standing there, she fought the urge to roll her eyes but sighed instead._

"_Fine I'll eat something" Nessie said giving in only so that she could be left alone again afterward, Bella smiled and held her hand out for Nessie to take. Nessie looked at it for a moment and grabbed it wishing silently that it was a warm hand she was holding and not a cold one. When they arrived in the kitchen Esme smiled at the sight of Renesmee._

"_Hi honey how was school?" Nessie smiled back at her grandmother, not being able to be distant with her._

"_Um...it was school" Nessie answered not knowing what else to say, the past week and a half at school for her were just a blur to her. Yes she was there physically, but mentally she was at home waiting on her Jacob. Esme nodded at her granddaughter taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the sad look that came out of them. Esme felt for Nessie, wishing nothing but happiness for her and Jacob. She missed him too, he was like another adopted child to her and she couldn't wait until he was home and safe._

"_So how about some food?" Esme asked as Nessie just shrugged and took a seat at the marble island knowing that she would eat the food but not really taste it. Moments later Esme sat a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup in front if Nessie. Nessie looked up at he and smiled a real genuine smile for the first time in 9 days at the gesture. Esme knew that what Renesmee needed was something quick and light so that she could be left alone to her own thoughts._

"_There you are I was looking for you" Rosalie said with a smile on her face as she seen Nessie scarfing down the sandwich Esme made for her._

"_What's up?" Nessie asked with her mouth full, Bella scrunched up her face as she stood across from her daughter._

"_You don't have to eat like Jacob just because your around him all the time" Bella commented regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. The smile Nessie was wearing dropped as she pushed her food away from her and looked down._

"_I think I'm done now, thanks Grandma" Nessie said as she stood and began to walk back to her room._

"_Ness baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Bella said hoping to stop Nessie from going to sulk in her room until school the next day._

"_Sure, sure" was Nessie's only response as she darted up the steps and back into her room, her safe haven. Rosalie turned to Bella and glared at her, the two of them were closer than before but they still didn't get along much._

"_You must really like hurting her huh?" Rosalie asked looking at Bella in disgust._

"_Rosalie" Esme scolded and then walked over to Bella and began rubbing her back, at this moment Bella looked like she would be on the verge of tears if she could cry. Rosalie felt no sympathy at the moment, her only concern was her niece who was sitting in her room crying for the umpteenth time. Nessie sat with her window open letting the tears flow as she thought again about Jacob's whereabouts. She kept taking deep breaths hoping that she would catch his scent soon._

"_Hey Ness I have some news" Rosalie said taking a seat next to Nessie on the floor. Nessie turned to her and waited for her to elaborate._

"_Their on their way back now" Nessie sighed in relief and felt all the tension she not know she was holding in her body disappear._

"_That's great but where have they been?" Nessie questioned, she was relieved that they were OK, especially Jacob, and on their way home but she was angry that they were gone so many days and didn't think to even tell her they were alive._

"_Well..." Rosalie said after a long moment "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Emmett caught to Jake that same night and.." Nessie stood quickly angered at that news_

"_What! Well why didn't he bring him back right away" Nessie began to pace again feeling like she was going to explode of anger._

"_Nessie calm down OK. Emmett was going to but then Jacob started threatening to kill Josh for kissing you first so Em dragged him La Push to visit his dad. You know he hasn't seen him in forever" Nessie sighed and dropped her head feeling instantly bad for keeping Jacob away from his home and family._

"_OK so how long until they get here" Nessie asked anxious butterflies floating around in her stomach._

"_I'd say about now" Rosalie told her with a smile on her face, Nessie inhaled deeply and caught Jacob's scent and smiled widely. She jumped out of her window, landing gracefully on her feet, not wanting to waste anymore time away from Jacob. She ran through the woods at top speed, that's one of the things she inherited from her vampire side, incredible speed. She was not as fast as her vampire family or the wolves for that matter, but she could keep up that's for sure. She ran for about a mile when she seen the huge russet wolf standing there waiting. Delight spread through her body as she jumped and flung her self at him and wrapping her arms around his large neck._

"_I missed you so much" she whispered into his fur, inhaling his scent deeper into her lungs. She didn't know where her uncle was and at the moment she didn't really care. Jacob whined in return to her statement, he let her hug a little longer before nudging her back with his huge head. He quickly ran behind a tree and phased back, quickly pulling on his cut off shorts and then walking back over to Nessie who stood patiently waiting for him to come back. As Jacob approached her she couldn't help but take him in. She let her eyes trail over his strong muscled chest down to his fantastic abs that just screamed sexy to her. Her eyes wandered farther south to where his shorts hung off of his hips slightly showing his well muscled Adonis belt. She did not care at the moment that she was openly eying like a piece of meat, she had missed the sight of him way too much. Finally looking him in the eyes she seen that he was appreciating her figure as well. Jacob could not help take everything about Renesmee in, especially as she stood there in front of him in a black tank top and a pair of small pink shorts. He took in her long elegant neck that led down to her perky breast that sat perfectly without the bra he knew she was not wearing, and then further down to her long milky legs. He swallowed loudly and then looked back into her chocolate brown eyes trying to control his raging hormones._

"_Ness" he sighed and took two long strides to reach her and then pulled her into his embrace, Nessie came willing sighing as she hugged a human Jacob and trailed her hands down his back gently. She smiled when she felt him shudder and pull her tighter to him._

"_Don't you ever disappear like that again do you hear me Jacob Black" she scolded causing Jacob to laugh a little. He trailed his hands from her back and down to her waist and pulled her back slightly so that he could look at her better. When he looked into her eyes something happened that he never thought would again. Everything fell from around him and there was only her, no not the baby her but the soon to be woman her. He inhaled a sharp breathe and squeezed her hips a little tighter but not enough to hurt her. As he looked into her brown eyes he seen a future he could never picture before, he saw the life he wanted to have with the beautiful creature in front of him._

"_Oh shit" he whispered and swallowed again to dry and moisten his now dry mouth. "I think I imprinted again" Nessie furrowed her brows as she took in his reaction to her and his words. She had heard the word before at the bonfires she had attended when she was younger, but even with her half vampire brain she could not for the life her understand what it meant. Something in side of changed and she didn't know how to describe it, but it felt amazing and something told her it had to do with this imprinting that Jacob had mentioned._

"_What's that mean?" Nessie questioned as she absentmindedly rubbed her hands over Jacob's biceps, Jacob sighed as he knew the question was coming after her let the word slip from his mouth. He had promised Edward and Bella that he would not bring it up until she chose to be with him and only if they were sure that she was sure. Jacob rolled his eyes at the memory and then looked into Nessie's eyes that held so many questions. He knew he was going to tell her no matter what the consequence would be._

"_Let me ask you question first, when you see Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, what do think?" Nessie pondered the question for a moment, it had been well over a year since she had seen them but she could remember watching them and being mesmerized by the way they all loved each other. It was like they all fit so perfectly together, like they were made for one another._

"_Well" Nessie began not knowing where this conversation was going and not understanding the feeling of butterflies in her stomach " It's like they are all each others perfect match. Like your sister and Paul for example, he is so hot headed and ready to explode over anything and Rachel is so calm, cool, and collected. Sometimes when he is angry and she touches him its like she passes her calmness right into him. And he is good for her too, Rachel hardly ever speaks her mind and sometimes let people walk all over her, but the Paul is there to give her strength to stand up for herself as well as for her relationship" Jacob nodded looking at his sister's and pack mates relationship from a completely different point of view for the very first time._

"_Okay and when you see Quil and Claire what do you think?" Jacob asked her hoping she wouldn't get impatient with his line of questioning. Nessie eyed Jacob for a moment still confused, but answering anyways._

"_Quil is like her big brother and he loves her a lot, but it's kind of different. Claire is his everything, you can tell, and it's not a love like a parents but so much deeper. It's like he knows that one day she will grow up and he will get to play a different role in her life other than best friend and brother, but for now is content with the way things are. And Claire just adores him and wants to be near him no matter who is around including her parents" Jacob laughed as she described the two of them but also looked at her in amazement, she was so insightful she saw things that others didn't. Jacob swallowed and rubbed his hands up her back and then down settling them on her hips again, he smiled to himself as he watched Nessie's eyes close a little and a tremor go through her body._

"_And what about" Jacob paused questioning if he should continue, he looked into her questioning eyes knowing there was no going back now " and what about you and me" Nessie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked deep into Jacob's eyes, there was something there that wasn't before, well not this intense and she found herself unable to look away as she answered him truthfully._

"_Jake you have been my baby sitter, play mate, and then best friend. You are the person I look forward to seeing the most everyday I wake up. Every since I was a baby I knew we held a bond so deep that no one could break it, and to this day I don't know what it is and I don't really care what it is all I know is that you are the one constant in my life that I can not live without." Jacob looked deep into her eyes and took in her words he smiled and kissed her forehead softly, lingering for a moment loving the way her soft skin felt on his lips._

"_It's called imprinting" Jacob said after a long moment of comfortable silence_

"_What is?" Nessie asked just happy to be in Jacob's arms the way she was. She felt like she could stay there forever._

"_The bind you feel towards me it's called imprinting. That's what you see when you see the others. It's what a wolf does when they find their perfect match." Nessie nodded and absorbed the information._

"_So what, the guys only love the girl they imprint on because of the imprint" Nessie asked hoping it was not true._

"_No Ness" Jacob let out in a huff knowing that question was coming. "It only leads us to our soul mates so that we can learn to love them and try to earn their love in return. We are whatever out imprint needs us to be. When you needed me to be someone who watched over you, that's what I was. When you needed me to be the person to run in the woods with you all day and play, that's what I was. When you need me to be a friend and hear you deepest secrets and help you through tough times that what I was. And now..." Jacob trailed off hoping she would catch on to what he was saying, Nessie looked up into his eyes again and smiled._

"_And now I need you to me my man, My Jacob" Jacob laughed at her words but inside he was floating on cloud nine._

"_But that' s only if your sure Ness, I mean I felt the shift inside of me but I want you to know that there doesn't have to be anything between us until your ready" Jacob had to say it, even though it killed him to, but she came first above all others. Nessie chewed his words around in her head and smiled a large blinding smile, she loved that he considered her feelings above his own wants. She stood on her tippy toes and ran her hands up Jacob's chest ,enjoying the low rumble that came from it, and up into his short cropped hair and then pulling him down to her. Jacob smiled slightly at her actions and the fell of her small hands on his skin._

"_I'm more than ready" Nessie told him before pulling his lips to hers. This was her first real kiss and she was surprised at easy and natural it felt to be kissing Jacob with no experience on her part. Jacob moved his hands up to the small of her back and under her tank top a little wanting to feel the bare skin of her back, the action caused Nessie to gasp a little. Jacob took this opportunity to gently glide his tongue into her mouth, he was surprised and turned on my the fact that she did not stall nor hesitate when his tongue came in contact with hers. Nessie loved the feel of Jacob's tongue on hers, his hands on her naked back massaging it softly, the feel of his warm skin under her hands as she explored his chest and back through out the kiss. It was magical and she heard herself moan softly when his hand went up further and brushed the bottom of her breast. Knowing that they would both need to take a breath soon Jacob slowly ended the kiss, pecking her lips three times before pulling away completely. Nessie smiled wide up at Jacob as he unwound himself from her causing her to have to do them same. He grabbed her hand in his and sighed._

"_I guess we have to go talk to your parents now" Nessie nodded not liking that idea to much and wanted to stay with Jacob in the forest making out._

"_Ness your killing me" Jacob's husky voice said breaking Nessie from her day dream._

"_Huh?" she questioned not sure what she did._

"_If you keep showing me thoughts like that your dad will surely kill me" Nessie blushed as she realized she was showing Jacob all the things she wanted to do to him, Jacob groaned as thoughts of him and Nessie kissing in the woods fluttered through his mind. He had her pinned up against a tree before she could react._

"_Well maybe a few more minutes wont hurt" Jacob said looking down at Nessie with hooded eyes, Nessie swore she died and went to heaven when a sexy smirk spread across his lips._

"_Minutes, hours, days who gives a shit just kiss me" Nessie said in a breathy voice before Jacob's lips crashed back down to hers._

_**A/N: up next the conversation between Nessie and Bella...how do you think that will go?**_

_**And for the flashback chapter...well you will just have to come back to find out. Reviews Please and Thank you.**_


End file.
